


Consequences

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Belt Porn, Crossover, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She dared me to write it, This is Ripper's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Belle decides Nick needs to be punished for not taking care of himself.





	Consequences

Belle stopped short when she entered the control room and saw Nicholas Rush still bent over a console in apparently the same position as when she’d last seen him, scowling at the screen and one hand curled over his shoulder in an all-too-familiar gesture, fingers fruitlessly trying to dig into the tight muscles to loosen them.

“Nick?” She glanced at her watch. “Your shift ended nearly two hours ago! What are you still doing here?”

“Eh?” He straightened up absently, rubbing at the crease between his eyes. “I wanted to finish fixing —”

“Brody, would we have been in any immediate danger of systems collapse or dying if Dr. Rush had taken his break when he was supposed to?” she addressed the other person in the room.

“No, everything’s stable.” The other scientist suppressed a grin, ignoring Rush’s glare at him.

“Then you,” Belle told Rush, hooking two fingers into the front of his belt and tugging him away from the console. “Are going to your quarters to rest. There will always be things needing fixing; they’re not going away. And you will be better able to fix them in a more efficient and capable manner if you’re not overtired and suffering from a headache and neckache and god knows what else ache.”

Rush didn’t ask how she knew he had a headache; she always knew. Hell, just by the law of averages she’d be right more than half the time. “Fine.” He tried to sound surly. “if it will stop you from nagging. Brody, you’re in charge. Get Eli if you need help.”

“Will do.” Brody’s face hurt from the effort of not smirking openly.

“Oh, I’m a nag, am I?” Belle sounded amused as she propelled him ahead of her into Destiny’s corridor with a small push to the small of his back.

“Aye. And a scold.” A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. “I do know the way back to our quarters,” he pointed out, when it became apparent she was planning on accompanying him there.

“Well, I plan on making sure you stay there. If you can’t be trusted to look after yourself, I guess I’ll have to do it.”

She palmed the door lock as she followed him into their quarters, watching him drop tiredly onto the bed, that hand reaching up to curl over his shoulder again. “Serves you right,” she said, not without sympathy, coming forward to stand in front of him and take over the job of massaging his shoulders. He made a pleased noise and dropped his forehead to rest against her stomach. “You said you wouldn’t keep doing this sort of thing.” She moved up the nape of his neck and slid her fingers into his hair, rubbing at the base of his skull.

“I know. Old habits.” His voice was muffled against her shirt, his muscles relaxing under her touch.

“I shouldn’t be petting you, I should be punishing you.”

“Headache’s already doing that.“ He sounded content, though, as if he would be happy to stay where he was for the rest of the night.

“You’re used to headaches. You need something to make an impression.” She stepped back and regarded him thoughtfully, then flicked her gaze up and down his body.

“Take off your belt.”

“Huh?” He blinked up at her.

“You heard me. Unbuckle your belt. And take it off. If you’re brave enough,” she challenged. “If you’re really sorry and want to make amends.”

Rush swallowed visibly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat. He wet his lips, opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it again. Slowly, silently, he unbuckled his belt, and slid the black leather free from the loops on his jeans. Belle reached out, took it from him, and coiled the leather strap around her right hand, leaving just a few inches dangling free. Experimentally, she slapped it against her palm and winced at the sting. She folded back the loose end to make a loop of about 4 or 5 inches long and tried again. Better. More control.

"What…” He cleared his throat, his voice hoarse “What are you going to do with that?” _Slap._ He couldn’t look away.

“Well, that’s the question, isn’t it?” The gleam in her eye contrasted with the stern expression she was trying to maintain. “Stand up. And take out your cock.”

Rush automatically scooted back on the bed, brown eyes flaring wide.

The amusement broke through on Belle’s face and she put one knee on the bed beside him, bracing her hands on his shoulders and pressing her hips against his. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I’m not sure," he said warily." You’ve got that wee gleam in your eyes that a former schoolmaster of mine once had, right before he got out the tawse and laid it across my hand.” His fingers curled protectively inward as the memory surfaced.

“You were whipped? In school? That’s horrible!”

“Oh, aye. For insolence, sometimes. Or for correcting the master when he got something wrong. He didna like that at all, a pupil pointing out his mistakes.” He grinned mirthlessly.

“Poor baby.” She picked up one of his hands and kissed the palm tenderly. “You know I won’t hurt you, though, don’t you? Say stop and I’ll stop. Instantly. Or ‘lighter’. Or even 'harder’,” she whispered, letting his hand go to slide it up into his hair instead, tilting his head so she could kiss him, at the same time provocatively grinding her hips against his groin.

He groaned and deepened the kiss, his body responding both to her words and actions, about to fall back onto the bed and pull her atop him when she pulled away.

Belle slid off his lap and back onto her feet, backing away and giving him room to get up. “Well?” She pitched her voice lower. “You’ve been a bad boy, Mister Rush. Will you stand and take your punishment?”

“Christ, woman. Do you know what you’re doing to me?” He could feel her words going straight to his cock, and after a brief moment of hesitation he stood, headache forgotten, his fingers feeling none-too-steady as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

“That’s it, you’re a good boy after all,” she praised. "All the way out, push down your boxers, I want to see all of your beautiful cock.“

Nick shut his eyes briefly, his entire body thrumming with nervous anticipation, then obeyed, feeling the press of the elastic waistband against the base of his cock, pushing it up and out. He automatically closed his fist about his shaft, giving it a long, luxurious pull, the blood already beginning to stiffen him.

"That’s it,” she purred again, rubbing the worn black leather of his belt between her thumb and forefinger. “Now put your hands up behind your head. You can lean against the wall if you want.”

Wanting the support, he put his back against a wall, feeling incredibly vulnerable as he laced his hands behind his head. Belle came to stand in front of him and gave his cock a few pumps, then reached lower to caress his balls through the denim, pushing the jeans down a little lower on his hips. “Tell me if it doesn’t feel good,” she reminded him.

He was so keyed up his hips jerked at the first light brush of the belt dragging across his cock. Nothing more, just a rough, teasing caress, back and forth, but he could _imagine_ so much more, and then the belt licked at the head of his shaft and his head thunked back against the wall as he moaned.

Belle glanced at his face, to judge his reaction, then brought the strap down a little harder, across the top of his cock, and his abdominal muscles jerked again, but he made no effort to move, to get away. Again, and again, his cock surging higher with each stroke. She dared to swing it up carefully between his legs, and he groaned, legs spreading slightly and hips rocking forward to meet the strap, his breath coming quick and rough. Intrigued, she struck the denim directly over his balls a few times, quick and light, and glanced up to see his eyes glazing over, the pupils wide and dark.

“_Belle,_” Rush sounded tormented, visibly struggling to stay still. She tested out the strength of the swing once more upon her inner arm, then took a deep breath and brought the supple leather down with more force on his now fully-erect cock, causing it to bob sharply before returning to its former position.

“Why are you being punished?” she prompted, lashing his cock again.

“For…for working past my shift,” he managed to get out before the belt descended again, and he cried out, his cock feeling like it was swelling and lengthening a little more each time it was struck, the flesh darkening to a dusky hue.

“And are you going to do it again?” she asked, whipping his cock from above.

“I don’t know!” His muscles jumped with each blow, hips twitching forward of their own volition.

“Wrong answer.” She grasped the head of his cock in her hand, squeezing, and Nick tried to thrust forward into her palm as she pushed his straining erection up against his belly. “Want to try again?” She lashed the underside of his shaft, quick strokes back and forth.

“No! I mean I won’t! I promise I’ll try not to!” His cock throbbed, pulsing with heat, his body quivering on the knife-edge of pain and pleasure, the excitement only heightened by the instinctive urge to stop her, to cover himself protectively, but instead trusting himself to her hands, of surrendering his body to her will.

“Good enough, you’re honest at least.” She released him, blue eyes affectionate. "Look at you, Nicholas.“ His cock jutted straight out, hard and thick and beautifully formed, and she needed to touch him, to feel the velvet and steel strength of him. She stroked him roughly with her free hand, then slapped his unflagging erection from the side with her bare hand. "You’re so beautiful.” But he was beyond words now, panting hard, hair fallen into his eyes, his cock springing inexorably back into position every time she slapped it. She fed the free end of the belt through the buckle and drew his balls out, slipping the loop she had made beneath them and cinching them up snugly against his shaft. Nick whimpered as she gave a light tug on the belt and then dropped to her knees, to mouth at the taut, glistening globes, and lick up the underside of his shaft, her tongue lingering at the ridge where the sculpted head flared out, and he dropped his arms and buried his hands in her chestnut hair, the muscles in his buttocks clenching and unclenching spasmodically.

“Belle, oh god, Belle, please…” He couldn’t take it anymore, the knot of pleasure in the head of his cock tightening unbearably. “I need…”

She pulled back, using her thumb to smear the milky droplet of fluid beading at the tip of his cock across the silky flesh, and his hips rocked forward helplessly. “What do you need? What do you want? Tell me, Nick.”

“Suck me. _Please_.”

And then her mouth was on him, sucking hard, the belt loosening as she dropped it to hold him steady and he roared his coming as his climax boiled up out of him with blinding intensity, his back arching away from the wall as his whole body stiffened, his seed jetting out of him in what seemed like endless waves and aftershocks, and she stayed with him, swallowing and lapping at him and _oh god…_

He slid down to the floor as soon as she released him, his legs no longer having any strength in them, and Belle folded her legs beneath her and waited until his eyes finally cracked open again.

“Christ, woman.” He touched his softened cock gingerly, feeling the heat of it.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she asked anxiously.

“Not any more than felt good at the time,” he replied wryly. “But I think I’ll still be feeling it tomorrow.”

“Good. Maybe it’ll remind you to take a break when your shift’s over,” she said smugly.

“Mm, maybe. Or maybe I’ll forget in future – on purpose,” he smirked, then yawned. “Hell, I feel too weak to even get up and go to bed.”

Belle stood gracefully and held out her hands to him.“Come on. I’ll tuck you in.”

Nick took her hands and let her pull him to his feet. “Let me wash first, aye?” They currently had plenty of water on board, and a jug of it sat next to a basin that Belle had brought to their room. He poured out enough to splash on his face and hands and wash the stickiness from his body, then tucked himself back in and sat down on the bed to unlace his boots and kick them off. Belle reached for him and he went into her arms willingly, forsaking the pillow to lay his head on her breast and closing his eyes in contentment as she slid her fingers into his hair and began stroking the back of his neck, relaxing him even further. His mind was blessedly empty of thought, for once, and he reveled in it, feeling sleep tug enticingly at him. “That’s nice,” he murmured.

“Good.” She smiled. “Someone has to take care of you; you take care of all of us – even if a lot of people don’t realise that, I do.” The weight of his head was growing heavier, and she ran a hand down over the curve of his shoulder, feeling the wiry strength of him beneath the soft t-shirt.

“What about you?” his voice was a sleepy murmur.

“I can take care of myself,” she assured him, lifting and playing with a strand of his hair. “and sometimes – sometimes you do, of course. Silly Nick.” She kissed him affectionately and closed her own eyes, snuggling down comfortably. “We take care of each other.”

“Mm.” The sound was no more than a vibration against her chest, and then he was still, sleeping, a smile curving at the corners of lips, while the Destiny flew on through the stars.


End file.
